Insane
by ShadowBloodNinja
Summary: 1313 was a nameless killer S ranked patient in the asylum. When Kiba comes to work as a nurse he is determined to help the hurt girl she really is but with 1313s doubts of herself, plots against 1313, 1313 being only a few steps away from death, and more troubles its going to be tough for Kiba to dig up 1313s past and fix her like he promised. "I kill those who break promises"-1313
1. A Great First Day

**Author's Note:**

** Ok first off, this story is not my man concern at the moment. All concern goes to Insomnia at the moment, this is just to amuse myself. If you really like this(Which i highly doubt you will) then check out Insomnia if you haven't already. **

** I'm pissed off, i spent the last half an hour drawing 1313 and the damn thing won't let me upload it to Fanfiction. It wasn't that good of a picture anyway, my Insomnia one is much better. **

**Edit an hour after publishing-Ok so i spent the last half an hour on paint frustrating myself making an image, it came out pretty good, but small... I am not redoing it so try and enlarge it if you really want to see it. It just shows 1313.**

** Ok so this is going to end up as a bit of a dark fic so i might change the rating to M, if i don't and you think it should be M then send me a PM or a review. **

** Did you know i don't own Naruto? I wish i did but sadly, wishes are not fishes so i can not catch myself a wish and have Naruto be mine(Actually if i had to wish for something i'd wish to go into Naruto, but owning Naruto is my second wish...Ok maybe going into Pokemon or Legend of Zelda is my second...)**

** Enjoy the story... at least its not dark... yet**

* * *

The place looked friendly. Like a hospital with patients wandering around the courtyard. But then, you would take a closer look at the place and see the large white stone walls surrounding the place. Then when you got inside, whether a visitor or nurse you would see, the patients that were allowed to wander outside were not normal.

To 25 year old Kiba, this didn't bother him. He was doing this for money, and no one in this place was dangerous… right? That's what he thought, until he got inside and saw the panic.

"Patient 1313 is at it again!" yelled a nurse running from a hallway into the main lobby. The desk woman, a blonde woman with blue eyes had already turned around and hit a red button. A few security guards with tranquilizers ran down the hall and down the hallway the nurse came from.

'What's going on?' wondered Kiba as he looked at the panicking nurses. Kiba stood there, frozen as a shriek came from down the hallway.

"She's made it up the stairs! Where's the horse tranquilizer!?" yelled a blonde nurse. He was standing next to the desk with the blond woman grinning. Kiba realized he knew this blonde nurse, and the other blonde, the desk woman. He ran over.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" asked Kiba as he stopped to look down the hallway. He could see the guards disappear into a doorway that nurses were fleeing from.

"Kiba! You made it!" said the blonde boy ignoring his question.

"Yeah, I did. Naruto, what's going on?" asked Kiba again. Naruto grinned at the hallway.

"Oh, one of our S patients got out of her room. She's going on a rampage." said Naruto excitedly.

"She's down!" yelled a voice and everything calmed down as a few nurses came down from the hall. One was covered in blood; the other had her arm barely on. 3 more nurses were escorting them.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Naruto asked the pink nurse who was covered in blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's all…. Sayuri's blood." said Sakura. She was pale, like she had seen a ghost. Naruto froze as he heard his sister's name.

"Where is Sayuri? She's going to need medical attention if you're that covered in blood!" said Naruto worriedly. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, patient 1313 got her. She was attending to her and she was on patient 1313 when 1313 snapped." said Sakura.

"How badly injured is she?" asked Naruto not getting to what Sakura was hinting at.

"Sayuri was killed, Naruto." said the desk woman somberly.

"What? No she can't be Ino, Sakura she's just injured right?" asked Naruto, he couldn't believe this. His little baby sister? She couldn't be dead!

"1313 managed to decapitate her, I'm sorry Naruto." said Sakura as she was led away to get a few deep wounds on her arms taken care of. Kiba was surprised; he thought that only people with simple disorders were admitted here. Naruto broke down and ran away. Ino sighed.

"Kiba, it's unfortunate that you're starting here on the day of one of 1313 break outs. You will be working with the D patients today. Here's your uniform." said Ino handing him a white doctor's coat. All the nurses were wearing them. The patients however wore only long sleeved white shirts and white pants. Then they would have either a D or C on their chest where their heart would be.

"You're wondering about the patients clothing right? The unit they're in is represented by a D, C, B, A, or S on their chest. Oh and only D's and C's are allowed outside. B's are allowed outside their rooms but have to stay in a controlled environment and A's aren't allowed out unless going to group therapy but their rooms are nicer." explained Ino. Kiba nodded.

"What about the S patients?" asked Kiba.

"Oh! The S patients, we only have a few. They never leave their room and don't have therapy because they're too dangerous. They are usually chained by a small chain to the wall so they have access to the bathroom, but there's one exception." said Ino.

"The exception?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Patient 1313. She has been here for years, 7 years I think. She's really unstable and violent, from what I hear, I just work the desk. On her record it says she's killed 297 people, well now 298. Did you know that the patients here, that if they kill 300 the institution has the legal ability to kill them? I hear that 1313 might be getting a lethal injection soon, if she kills 2 more people that is." said Ino with a dry chuckle.

'Wow, she must look really demonic then.' thought Kiba. He imagined a big lady, maybe in her 30's or 40's with dark hair that covered her face and blood red eyes. Not like his neighbor and old teacher, Miss Kurenai though. She had red eyes and fit the description, but she was perfectly nice.

"Your trainer will be Hinata. Go along now." said Ino as Kiba pulled on the coat. He went to find Hinata.

After learning the schedule of the place Kiba learned his job. He would have to take care of all patients, from D-A, perhaps even an S rank if they needed him. He just had to give them their medicine, and meet his patients today. When his shift was almost over he found Naruto glaring down the hallway that led to the stairs that led upstairs to the patient rooms. The building had 7 floors, the first was the lobby, then the next 2 were rooms for D's and C's, then the next 3 were for the B's and then A's, finally the top high security floor was where the S's were.

"Hey Kiba, come with me." said Naruto as he started to walk down the hall. Kiba followed, although he didn't really like the fact that they were going up a few floors.

"Why are we going up here?" asked Kiba, he was slightly scared. There were slight blood stains on the wall from where someone died in the stairwell, probably from 1313's breakdown.

"I'm going to give 1313 a little visit for killing my sister." said Naruto. He was still a bit red eyed from crying and he had vanished for most of the day. Naruto was weird when someone died he would run off and cry then the next day go back to normal.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Kiba as they passed a few guards. The guards had guns, unlike the ones downstairs. Naruto pulled out his card and swiped it in the iron door's key slot; it looked as if it had been ripped off its hinges. 1313 must be pretty scary to be able to do that. They went down a few hallways with iron doors and iron bars over the windows that you could look in. They went to the end of the hallway and stopped on a door with a caution sign on it. Naruto swiped his card and let Kiba go in first.

Unlike the other rooms this room wasn't white. It had white carpet but dark grey walls. The carpet wasn't pure white either, there were blood stains in it. Some dried blood was on the walls too. Kiba looked around; there was no one in here? No chains like Ino had said, although she said 1313 was an exception. The room wasn't lit very well either, where was the patient hiding? Naruto had never been in 1313's room, so he couldn't find her either.

"Not very sanitary, is it?" asked a voice coming from the dark. Kiba and Naruto looked over in the dark corner. There was 1313.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Should i continue? Or just delete the story? **

** Did you know that the fafiction lines hate me? Like i stated in Insomnia if you think there should be a line there for a long time skip or change of POV of something then imagine its there. Or i just might say 'Meanwhile' to stop myself the trouble of lines.**

**...I needed a reason for them to go up to 1313's room, so i gave Naruto a sister, then killed her. I'm cruel, i know. I have no heart :P**

**Q/A:What'd you think of the chapter? And should i continue this story(Which i admit i already have more than one chapter done on and it only took like... a day)? Please let me know! Oh and one more question, who do you think said that at the end?(Its a bit obvious...)**

**A-Well this is the first chapter so... i can't really answer a question. **

** I think you all deserve to know that i just flinched because a cat and raccoon were brawling outside my window. My mom, who is sitting outside, almost had a heart attack because of them. i am still laughing from the scream she made and i wish i had been outside so i could have seen it.**

** :)End of Author's Note(This is SO short compared to my other Insomnia Author's Note's, be glad the only interesting thing today was my dad being bipolar.)**


	2. 1313

**Author's Note:**

** Chapter 2! Enjoy~**

* * *

"1313." whispered Naruto. Kiba was wondering why they always said 1313, why not use her actual name? But that didn't matter because Kiba was instead looking at 1313. She shouldn't be able to even _move_, how did she break out? 1313 wasn't chained to the wall, more like being hung on the wall. Her hands were hanging limp as a thick metal bracelet like thing held her arms to the wall. Then every few inches there would be another 2 inch long bracelet keeping her to the wall. Then around her neck was a metal thing, and around her waist there was a metal thing. Down her legs once again every few inches was another metal thing keeping her in place. She was tightly strapped to the wall with metal; she shouldn't be able to move! Her arms were out straight and her legs didn't quite reach the floor. How did this girl break out of this? Kiba couldn't see her eyes very well; a mass of long white hair was in front of her face. It wasn't like she could move it out of the way, she couldn't even twitch!

"…What?" asked Kiba dumbly. She had said something when they walked in, he hadn't quite caught what she had said.

"Not very sanitary is it? Or should I say, not very humane." replied the patient. Kiba wasn't sure he heard her right; according to everyone else this patient was insane! She didn't sound insane at all!

"You must be a newbie, and you, Blondie, must be Sayuri's brother, Naruto? Sayuri had a habit of talking to herself you know, she would have fit right in with the D patients." said 1313.

"Don't talk about my sister you… you… you demon! You killed my baby sister!" yelled Naruto.

"She talked too much. Her hair was too red, like blood. Her eyes were too full of happiness and innocence. And she didn't listen while I told her not to move my hair so that I could see her. She just caught me while I was in my… mood." 1313 chuckled dryly as she said this.

"You only have 2 chances left 1313, 2 more lives before it's your life lost!" yelled Naruto.

"I would shrug, but I can't really move you see. I don't really care if I die. No one would miss me, hell; it'd be a good thing. But it doesn't matter because I'm going to die in this place anyway, don't you know? All S patients are left to die in this place. Unless we can 'Get better' on our own." said 1313 making air quotes with her fingers that she could move.

"I came up here to kill you, but hearing that, I think I'll let you suffer. C'mon Kiba." said Naruto and Kiba followed after Naruto. They closed the door and 1313 chuckled to herself.

"Kiba huh? You're interesting, right now it seems. You weren't staring at me with hatred like the others. Let us see what I pick up from the nurses." said 1313 as she closed her eyes.

* * *

A week passed and Kiba did perfectly with all his patients. He had even asked if he could bring his dog in, Akamaru, for the D patients. He had been told no but; he could if no one saw besides the patient's right? But today was rainy so he had different rounds. And they had a whole group of newer nurses so he had to take the tougher jobs.

"Kiba, you're coming with me!" barked the head nurse, Tsunade as she passed him. He ran after her as she led him up the stairs to the familiar room of 1313. Tsunade opened the door and they found 1313 in the same place as usual.

"Hello there Kiba, Tsunade, what do I owe you for this lovely visit?" asked 1313, her voice told them she was amused.

"Cut the crap, what's this the nurses are talking about? About you saying that you're only acting!" barked Tsunade. 1313 chuckled.

"I knew that would get your attention after it got all distorted. You shouldn't believe rumors though, it's a lot like a game of… of…" 1313 trailed off snapping her fingers. She made fists and they flinched as she tried to bag them against the wall in frustration.

"Damn, can't remember. It's like a game I heard of, one where you start with a sentence and then as it travels from person to person the truth is distorted, parts are lost and parts are added. I merely said I wanted a career in acting before I got in here when I heard two of my nurses talking about acting. The career, the before, and the wanted was dropped and replaced with an am. That made you believe I was acting to be insane? However, if you want the truth I'm not insane. I've lost your attention now, haven't I?" said 1313. She was right Tsunade was now bored with 1313. The blonde woman wasn't going to listen to her say she wasn't insane because she was! Why else would she be here?

"We're done here, Kiba, let's go." said Tsunade. She left and Kiba left to leave. But first he turned around.

"Telephone, or Chinese Whisperers." he said.

"Hm?" asked 1313.

"That's what the game is called." said Kiba before leaving. 1313 gave a half smile to herself.

"You are proving to be very interesting, Kiba." said 1313 before going back to daydreaming.

* * *

When Kiba got home that day he threw his stuff down on his table and immediately plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. His dog jumped up on the couch next to him. The station that came on was the news. Kiba was about to change it when he heard the story they were on.

"7 years ago today over 100 lives were lost to a psycho and now inmate to Konoha's finest mental institution, we now have the ok to show you the video of the gruesome attack. Children should not watch this video." said the reporter. Kiba started watching it curiously.

"7 years ago a psychopath used only her bare hands and a bomb to kill over 100 people and make a building collapse, interesting? Some may say, until they see this video." said the woman as a video took up the entire screen.

Kiba watched as a white haired girl, only looking to be about 15 or 16 screamed and started to go wild, killing as many people as possible. She managed to cut people's heads off, slowly with her nails, she bit people, slashed at them, punched them, she was like an animal! Then, the power was cut and the electronic doors wouldn't open. As she raved, covered in blood, the psycho managed to pull out something and throw it up on the ceiling where it stuck and exploded. It brought down the building and that was where the video stopped. It had been an actual gruesome video; usually the news didn't have such, violent things.

"That is all for this story, up next-" Kiba shut off the TV.

"Hey, boy, that girl looked a lot like patient 1313, think it's her?" asked Kiba as he looked to his dog. Said animal barked.

"I think it's her, same white hair, and she seems to easily be able to kill people with her hands." said Kiba. Kiba thought about the girl, chained to the wall to the point she couldn't move. She talked like she was sane; would he ever see the insane side of her? Hopefully not.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Well? Was it good? The new story picture is a picture of 1313, i did it on my computers paint though and i suck at that... it came out better than i thought. About the rumor thing with the acting, it was all i could think of... besides it gave 1313 a bonding moment with Kiba. That was the reasoning i needed to get Kiba to go up there. And about the video... yeah i couldn't think of anything, but as the story goes on, more will be revealed!**

** I'm in a bad mood-_- I have mosquito bites all over me and what pisses me off is i never go outside during Summer because i don't want mosquito bites. But my mom, who is very slow bcause of her walker, leaves the door wide open when she goes out until she comes back in! She barely has any, i'm covered in bites. Damn sweet blood.**

** School for me starts in 11 days, SO not looking forward to it. I hate most of the kdis in my class, those who i don't mind are usually not in my class or across the room, and i have to get up early and stay after for a special art class. I hate school.**

**Q/A-Ok so, what do you think about 1313? And from last chapter should i continue this story or just delete it?**

**A-The question was kind of more or less towards you guys... and its obvious now that 1313 was the one who spoke in the end...**

**END(I would have used it in a different language but i don't know any and i'm too lazy to go to google translate)**


	3. Talking with the Patient

**Author's Note:**

** Chapter 3! Enjoy.**

* * *

He had 1313 as his patient today. Why did he have to have patient 1313? And why did they have to make him go in and do it alone?

"You seem tense Kiba." said Tenten as she analyzed him. Neji, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, and Sasuke all nodded in agreement.

"I have 1313 today." said Kiba. All the more emotional of the group gasped.

"But you're so… new! You've only been here for like, 3 weeks!" said Tenten.

"Hey Kiba, careful with 1313, she's supposed to be real vicious when getting her meds." warned Ino.

"Well it's time for our shift to begin." said Naruto with a groan. Kiba was scared by the end of his shift, 1313 was his last patient. He unlocked her door slowly and walked in.

"Hm, by your footsteps I'd say you're Kiba, am I right?" asked 1313 from her usual spot.

"Yeah, I'm here to give you your meds." he said looking at a clip board showing all his patients meds. Woah. That was a long list.

"Long list right? I don't know why they give me all that, do I look like I need anxiety medicine? What do I have to be anxious about? It's impossible to get in without a keycard and I'm not afraid to die." said 1313 and Kiba pulled the pill container from his jacket pockets. Turns out the inside of the jacket had this huge pocket that you could keep the medicine of the patients in.

"Do you need water or something to swallow the pills?" asked Kiba staying over by the door, waiting to see if she would break out and try to kill him.

"Water? Such a thing still exists?" echoed 1313. Kiba raised an eyebrow. 1313 elaborated.

"I haven't had water in awhile, well I probably have had it but whenever I'm fed or allowed to use the bathroom I'm either knocked out or drugged so bad I think I'm sleeping." explained 1313.

"Oh, so you dry swallow these?" asked Kiba, looking at some of the pills. Some were huge!

"What else am I going to do? No nurse is going to stay close enough to me to let me get a sip." said 1313 before snorting.

"Do I look dangerous to you? I bet when you first heard of the dangerous sand insane 1313 you thought black hair, big and buff, older, with demonic red eyes? Spot on right?" asked 1313. Kiba gaped at the girl.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"When I first came here I heard about the big and bad 1313, I didn't know who 1313 was. Only that I was chained to a wall and barely able to move! So naturally, I asked a nurse who told me I was 1313. But before I knew I was 1313, I thought that 1313 looked like that!" explained 1313. Kiba was shocked, 1313 hadn't even known that she was feared when she first came? After what she did?

"Imagine me when I first found out, a 16 year old girl being told she was supposed to be some demonic insane person?" said 1313 with a snort.

'She was 16 when she first came? That mean she was 23 now, so young…. she could still live a normal life, if she went to college or high school.' thought Kiba.

"Do you want me to get you some water? For the pills?" Kiba found himself asking. Kiba saw 1313 try and lift her head to look at him.

"Damn, I can't even see you to look in shock; you're in my blind spot. What do you look like anyway? Actually, I'd love that water with my pills first." said 1313.

"I'll be back in a minute." said Kiba. He opened the door and closed it before going to the desk. He got a water bottle and a strange look from Tsunade who manned the desk up there.

"What's with the water bottle?" asked Tsunade.

"1313, she told me she dry swallows the pills and I asked her if she wanted water with them. She told me she'd love to have water with her pills. She also told me she was 16 when she first came here, so that means she's 23." explained Kiba. Tsunade grabbed a clip board and took out a patient sheet. She jotted down 1313 in patient number and wrote 23 in age.

"We don't have any information on 1313 because she refuses to answer questions, if she says anything else, write it down here." she ordered handing it to Kiba.

"And you're willing to help her swallow her pills with water? You're a brave man." said Tsunade patting his back before he walked back to 1313's room.

"I'm back." stated Kiba as he walked in.

"Good. I swallow my pills fast and I won't need too much water for each pill." explained 1313 as he went over to her. He went to move her hair but she stopped him.

"Don't move my hair, I don't like it when someone sees my face or eyes, just move my hair to the side a bit so you can get it in my mouth without my hair." she said sharply. Kiba nodded and did as she said. It took 10 minutes of water being spilled, pills being dropped, and snorts coming from both to get all the pills done.

"Well, you're not very good at your job." said 1313.

"Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." said Kiba turning to leave. 1313 liked talking to him, he wasn't afraid of her, or at least as afraid as everyone else.

"Promise?" 1313 was big on promises. If you didn't keep your word then you were probably going to end up dead.

"huh?" asked Kiba.

"Promise you'll come again tomorrow?" asked 1313.

'She wants me to come back?' thought Kiba.

"I promise." said Kiba and he swore that her hair moved a bit and he saw a smile. But it was gone as fast as it appeared.

* * *

Kiba requested to have 1313 again. Tsunade was surprised and so, she had given it to him. Someone actually requested 1313? Better yet, he managed to get her age out of her! No one's ever been able to get any information on her, not even her!

Kiba opened the door to 1313's room and stepped in.

"Kiba! You came and didn't break your promise. Did you know that I'm really big on promises? Break a promise and I'll kill you, I hate people who break their… promises. Basically, i kill those who break promises." 1313's voice cracked a bit in the end. Kiba jotted that down on a notepad.

"Why do you have a notepad?" asked 1313 curiously.

"So that I can learn more about you, you're interesting." said Kiba. He wasn't lying, she was interesting, and he did want to know more about her.

"Oh, ok! You're interesting too, from what I can pick up from what I've heard and smelt you are roughly 5…. 5 foot... hm 5'11! I can tell by your steps, and when you were giving me my pills yesterday you were able to tower over me even though I'm 2 inches off the ground and I should be around 5'6, unless I grew. I probably grew so I'm probably somewhere around 5'7 or 5'8. Next about you though, you smelled like dog so I'm guessing you have a dog. I like dogs. I've always wanted one, I've never had a dog, or known anyone who had one and let me near it. I've always wanted to pet a dog…." said 1313. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

'Woah, she guessed my height, and knows I have a dog? But… she's never pet a dog?' thought Kiba.

"You've never pet a dog before?" asked Kiba, surprised.

"Nope, I've always wanted to but my life before this place left no time for dog." said 1313, a trace of bitterness and sadness in her voice.

"Well, maybe one day I can bring him in, he's small enough to hide in my coat." said Kiba.

"Really? Promise? Promise?" asked 1313 trying to bounce in excitement in her chains. She was starting to feel more secure around Kiba. Like, like she wasn't insane. Like she was, like she had a friend. Like she wasn't lonely anymore.

"Hey Kiba?" asked 1313.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Do you have any friends?" asked 1313.

'Why would she ask if I had friends?' wondered Kiba.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, I've never really had many friends. Just a few people, my best friend was a guy, he was real nice. I was supposed to help him with his job, he liked to make clay sculptures, but he also really liked fireworks too so he made both! I liked mixing the stuff for the clay and fireworks together, I also liked it when he mixed the clay and firework stuff together and made explosive clay, that was fun! I was supposed to help him with his job the day after I got here, I bet he saw what I did on the news. Even if I got out, I bet he'd see me as a monster." said 1313.

"What's his name? And I'm sure he wouldn't see you as a monster, friends are there to help you through things." said Kiba as he jotted down things about 1313, like she had never petted a dog, about her friend, about her life not being so good before she got here.

"His name was Deidara; he was friends with some other people. I got along really well with this girl that really liked origami, she was a friend too I guess, and then her boyfriend liked me and called me a cute kid. I told him I wasn't a kid and everyone laughed. Even I laughed." chatted 1313. Suddenly she got quiet.

"I'm ready for my medicine and water now." she said quietly. She missed her old friends.

"Ok." said Kiba getting the pills and water bottle ready.

"Do you want to know what I do during the day?" asked 1313.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"I daydream. I think about what it's like outside and what I'd be doing if I wasn't rotting away in here. I wanted to be an actor, or maybe a musician. I loved playing guitar; Deidara said that I should join a band. I was going to, but…" Kiba didn't push her as he gave her the pills. It only took 5 minutes this time.

"Promise?" asked 1313 when he was going to leave.

"Hm?" asked Kiba.

"Promise, you'll come again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Promise." said Kiba with a small smile. She wasn't so bad, how could she be this mean and evil demonic 1313?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Q/A-Um, if you could describe 1313 with a song, what song would it be?**

**A-Does anyone even care? No one answered the last question-_-**

** I saw my nephew today, he grabbed my nose and almost blinded me with his nails. Great... I almost dropped him too, i am horrible with children. Any tips on babies?**

**Owari~(End in Japanese... i think)**


	4. Yuki

**Author's Note:**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

1313 was in a bad mood. Kiba realized this when he walked in to find her room's atmosphere cold and dangerous.

"Morning." said Kiba.

"Morning." said 1313, her voice was forced. She sounded mad.

"You ok?" asked Kiba.

"Pissed." said 1313.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kiba.

"No." Her answer was cold and firm. She was not going to talk about it.

"Ok, you ready for your medicine?" asked Kiba.

"I hate my meds. I don't even need them. All I could use are the stress relievers." growled 1313.

"Oh, so you don't want your meds?" he asked.

"No." growled 1313. Kiba shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to force her to take her meds because she could probably kill him if she got loose.

"Is there any way to get you to take them?" asked Kiba. 1313 thought about it.

"…no." Kiba almost yelled in frustration. He really didn't want to force her to take the meds.

"Can you just give me the stress relievers and leave me alone today?" asked 1313. Kiba thought about it. He didn't have to tell Tsunade, he could just dump the pills she didn't use in the garbage. She'd never know.

"Fine. But don't tell Tsunade." Kiba finally gave in. he gave her the stress pill and water and left. He hoped Tsunade didn't notice him throw her a glance as he left. He threw out the pills when he got to the main lobby and then he continued his rounds to other patients.

Meanwhile, 1313's mood was getting better. She was happy Kiba was her nurse; she just hated taking all her pills on her moody days. That's what got all the other nurses killed.

"1313." Tsunade.

"What?" asked 1313 with a growl.

"You're mood seems to be better, what did Kiba do?" asked Tsunade.

"Besides treat me like a human being?" asked 1313 dryly.

"1313." growled Tsunade.

"Or maybe it's something in the water." said 1313 with a dry chuckle.

"You're never going to get better." said Tsunade turning to leave.

"It's not like leaving me chained to a wall without any exercise at all is helping. I might be crazier now than I was when I first came here. Did you know that most people get better from mental problems with therapy and help? Where's my help? All I see is darkness and bricks…" said 1313 before pausing. "…and my hair, that's always in my face too." Tsunade slammed the door leaving 1313 chuckling to herself.

Out in the hallway Tsunade sighed. She knew that 1313 had a point, leaving her chained to the wall was not going to help…. but Tsunade couldn't do anything. The owner of the place controlled what happened to the patients, so he was the one who chained up 1313. He was the one who pretty much sentenced all S's to death here. Tsunade sat down at her desk and sighed again looking over at 1313's door.

'She's so young, was so young and now she's rotting here. I really wish I could help her…' thought Tsunade as she went to start her work.

Meanwhile Kiba was in a good mood. He heard from Tsunade that 1313's bad mood was gone now and she would be back to normal for him the next day. He was going home when he stopped in at an ice cream place. He was in the mood for a shake. As he waited the cashier was being flirty. Kiba wouldn't deny the fact that she was cute with dark blonde hair that fell down her back and emerald colored eyes. But for some reason he wasn't attracted to her.

"So, handsome, where do you work?" she asked. She really was looking for a new job, being an ice cream shop cashier really didn't pay well and this guy was very cute. Messy dark brown hair, cute tattoos on his face, and tan skin. He was tall too. Getting a job by him would be worth it.

"Why do you care?" asked Kiba.

"Because, I'm looking for suggestions for a better job." she said. Kiba thought about his job. He actually liked working at the institution. He would miss working there with his patients if he ever left. He would also miss listening to 1313; he wasn't really scared of her much anymore. Dare he say he actually was bonding with her?

'I guess telling her I work at Konoha Mental Institution would send her away.' thought Kiba.

"I'm a nurse at Konoha Mental Institution." said Kiba.

"Is the pay good?" asked the girl, if the pay was good, she'd take it! Kiba thought about it, the pay was pretty good.

"Yeah." she smiled and gave him his shake.

"Have a good day, my name's Yuki by the way." said the girl and Kiba just nodded his head and left drinking his shake.

* * *

The door opened and 1313 listened to the footsteps. It had been about 3 days since her bad mood, she was friendly today and she listened to the footsteps enter the room. There were Kiba's, his seemed rushed and then behind him was another new pair. They sounded like heels making the noise she heard whenever Tsunade came into the room, or Shizune Tsunade's assistant. But these steps were lighter than both of those woman's steps.

"Hello Kiba, who's your friend?" asked 1313. Kiba shifted uncomfortably, 1313 could tell from the sound.

"This is Yuki." said Kiba.

"I'm Kiba's new apprentice!" she chirped.

"I see, I guess we can't have our usual chats Kiba. I don't really like the sound of heels; they irritate me and put me in one of my moods…" a cruel smile found its way onto 1313's face.

"Sorry 1313, I just have to show her around the first day and she wanted to see some of my patients. And her first day wasn't on a day you had a…. meltdown." said Kiba.

"My room is darker than usual, is there a power outage? I heard that the keycards are on a generator so that even if the power goes out they can still open the doors." asked 1313.

"Yeah, it's a bit dark." said Kiba.

"I see, Yuki do be a dear and not step on the blood stains, I don't need crusty blood stains all over my carpet." Was 1313 trying to intimidate Yuki? Yes, she was taking away her talking time! She liked talking to Kiba because he listened and didn't look at her like she was insane or a monster.

"Since its dark it's going to be tough with your meds." said Kiba. He heard 1313 snort.

"It's always a tough time with my meds. The darkness will hinder it a bit, how about instead of all my pills you just give me my stress ones? I did perfectly fine with only them last time, in fact I did better!" said 1313.

"You know that was only because you were in your mood and I wasn't going to piss you off. Now you have to take them." said Kiba. 1313 grumbled but allowed Kiba to try and give her all her meds. It was tough and took about 20 minutes but they managed.

"Have all your patients been this hard?" asked 1313.

"Actually since the C's and D's freak out they have an emergency generator and the B's and A's all went to the therapy room where they also have a generator." explained Kiba.

"Mm, so because I'm a dangerous and insane S who kills nurses with her bare hands I have to stay here?" asked 1313. Yuki took this chance to talk, she hated being ignored.

"Yup, you're an insane S patient so you need to stay in your room." she chirped. 1313 could hear the smack of Kiba face palming.

"…Is that really what you should be saying to an insane murderer?" asked 1313.

"No?" asked Yuki.

"By joy she's got it Kiba!" said 1313 with a snort. Yuki was lucky 1313 liked making jokes.

"Well, we've got to go now, see you tomorrow 1313, promise." said Kiba pulling out Yuki. That could have gone better; although it helps the power was out. Yuki would have screamed had she seen the blood stains.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Q-Hm what do you think about Yuki? Any predictions?**

**A-1313? How about a bit of a background of 1313?**

**1313-Has been at Konoha Medical Institute for 7 years, she went in when she was 16. She is now 23. She says that she's sane and she likes to talk to Kiba. 1313 hates it when people touch her or see her face. 1313 likes criticizing the institute and saying how she's getting so much help. 1313 is not unchianed from the wall alot, she is usually stuck in the same spot so that she cannot get loose. Nurses drug her whenever its time for her to eat and use the bathroom so she doesn't kill anyone. 1313 has long white hair that covrs her face and falls down to her knees. Her eyes haven't been seen yet, neither has her face. 1313 is a childish character and says that anyone who breaks a promise she kills. 1313 will be in a modd every once in awhile and she hates being talked to and reciving hr meds in this state, shoul you piss her off she is able to break free from her bindings and knock through the steel doors. 1313 has killed 298 people total, including Naruto's little sister. 1313 says she doesn't need all the meds she is givena nd could really just use the stress meds. **

**I had guitar lessons today, i barely ever practice, but my teacher thinks i do everyday! I'm a musical genius :)**

**END-_-**


	5. The Mood

**Author's note-**

**...I got nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Morning Kiba!" chirped 1313, she couldn't figure out why but she was in a very good mood. Kiba had gotten Tsunade to allow him to bring her food so she didn't have to be conked out to eat! Now only when she had to pee she got drugged. It's a good thing 1313 was able to hold it pretty long.

"Morning 1313." he said walking in. He had started sitting on the floor and just talking to her for awhile since there weren't any chairs in there, he was careful to avoid the blood stains.

"Hey Kiba, I have a question." said 1313.

"What?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Is there a chance you can get Tsunade to unchain me and let me see if I'm still able to walk without being filled by rage?" asked 1313.

"I can try, but I don't think she'll say yes." 1313 pouted, Kiba couldn't see though because of her hair.

"Damn. How am I supposed to get better Kiba? No doctors ever come in to see me because they're afraid and sitting here chained to the wall isn't helping me. I want to get better but I don't think I can! No one seems to want to help me anyway, can I get better Kiba? I want to get better so that I can drink shakes and have more friends! Maybe even find Deidara and everyone. I'm not too old Kiba, if I get out, maybe I can get a life." said 1313 sadly and something new happened, a tear from her eye managed to drip down from her eye and go down to her chin where it dripped down onto her neck shackle and continued down. More tears soon followed.

"You'll get better someday." said Kiba awkwardly.

"No I won't! I've been here for 7 years; I don't even know what month it is. I won't even know if it's my birthday, I could be 24 and I wouldn't even know it until someone came in saying 'Year 8! Let this be a good year!' or I might die before then! I can't control my moods Kiba, and when someone pisses me off its just, rage! I can't help but kill, I just see red. I want to get better Kiba." said 1313 as more tears began to flow even faster than before. Kiba didn't know what came over him but he stood up and hugged 131 to the best of his ability. Her sobs stopped as he pat her head.

"What was that?" asked 1313. She felt warm inside. Why?

"A hug, didn't you ever get one before you came here?" asked Kiba. 1313 made a face.

"No one ever told me what a hug was. if they did it's been too long sinc e i've gotten one for me to remember." she said bitterly.

"Oh. Sorry." said Kiba. 1313 sighed.

"It's ok, it's just, being stuck in a dark room not seeing the sun, or the clouds or anything for 7 years sucks." said 1313. The door flew open and heels walked in, according to 1313, according to Kiba it was the green eyed menace known as Yuki. She wouldn't leave him alone!

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"No." said Kiba, obviously agitated, 1313 could hear the agitation in his voice.

"Well hurry up, I want to get something to eat with you." said Yuki.

"I'm talking with 1313 right now." said Kiba. Yuki pouted at Kiba.

"Awe c'mon, a patient can't be more important than your own social life, can it? Hey 1313, leave him alone and let him go and live his life already!" snapped Yuki.

"Yuki!" hissed Kiba.

"….Go. I don't need my meds, it's not like I'm dying or anything. Besides if I get into a mood, what's the worst I'll do? Get out? Kill someone? Get shot down with elephant tranquilizers?" said 1313.

"Alright, let's go Kiba!" said Yuki grabbing Kiba's arm.

"Wait Yuki!" yelled Kiba as she dragged him out.

"Promise!?" yelled 1313 but she got no answer, the door slammed shut. Kiba hadn't promised to come back. Suddenly, 1313 felt anxious. Was Kiba going to come back? Or was he going to forget about her? She started breathing hard from the anxiety. Her stress was higher than usual now, she was stressing herself out. Depression was moving in from the stress.

'Is Kiba going to come back?' 1313 thought anxiously. Suddenly Yuki's words ran through her mind.

"-a patient can't be more important than your own social life-" 1313 felt tears coming. She was going to have one hell of a mood the next day.

Meanwhile Kiba was being dragged out of the institution by Yuki.

"Yuki, she needs her meds!" said Kiba but Yuki kept dragging him.

"Lighten up, have some fun Kiba." said Yuki.

"Yuki, 1313 is fragile with her mind. She's an S, she could snap without her meds." said Kiba.

"Relax, besides you said she went one day without her meds before, she'll be fine." said Yuki. Kiba was worried, Yuki could be right however; he had given her one pill. She had said so herself, her stress pills were important. Kiba sure hoped that Yuki was right and that she'd be fine.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0_

Yuki had gotten to the institution right before Kiba. She was one step ahead of him. She wanted to have a talk with 1313 so she hurried through her patients. She managed to get up the stairs to 1313's room while Kiba was on his last patient. She opened 1313's room and found 1313 in a mood. But Yuki had never seen her in one of her moods, and frankly Yuki didn't realize that those restraints weren't enough to hold back 1313.

"Ok, listen here 1313, you stop holding Kiba back! You keep him here longer than he needs to be, you're depriving him of his social life! I like Kiba, he's cute and you hogging him makes my time with him limited. So stop it! You hear me? I'm a nurse so I could overdose you, you'd die!" threatened Yuki. 1313 was silent, Yuki felt proud to have scared the patient. Oh how wrong she was.

"Fuck you." Yuki was surprised to hear this.

"I don't care if you fucking kill me, I welcome death." said 1313 as she started to pull against her restraints.

"Ha you can't get me bitch, those restraints have you!" said Yuki. Then, she turned pale as 1313's arm restraints broke and her arms came down and pulled the rest of the restraints open. She stood like the living dead on the floor. Cracks came from her stiff joints as she cracked everything.

"Ironic, isn't it, aren't you supposed to be the one who kills me?" said 1313 with a crazed grin. Her hair parted a bit to show two empty eyes showing from the shadows covering her face, one a bright glowing amber, the other a light cloudy yellow with a red slash through it. Yuki screamed and opened the door before closing it behind her. Tsunade jumped up and smashed her fist through a glass box over a red button. That would alert security. The metal door that Yuki thought trapped 1313 in her room fell off its hinges and 1313 jumped for Yuki, almost foaming at the mouth. Yuki screamed and started to run down the hall to the stairwell.

Meanwhile Kiba was almost to the S floor, he was wondering how 1313 was doing. He was thinking of bringing Akamaru in for her. She'd like that, she said she'd never petted a dog and Akamaru would love her. He loved everybody. Kiba had been thinking about 1313 a lot lately, he wasn't sure why. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. 1313 was a friend to him, he wasn't sure if she counted him as a friend. Either way, they were bonding. His thoughts of 1313 were cut short as he heard a scream and the door in front of him flying open. Yuki ran out and ran into Kiba sending them rolling down the stairs, luckily unharmed.

"She's insane!" yelled Yuki as a shadow fell over them. Kiba paled at the sight. It seemed like 1313 never got new clothes, her one white long sleeved shirt was covered in bloody spots and her pants also had them. The red S on her heart seemed to compliment her bloody look. Her hair was over her eyes still but he knew that she could see them because she jumped down the stairs at them. Kiba grabbed Yuki and rolled to the side as a nurse with a tranquilizer tried to get her. 1313 would not go down.

1313 turned around and grabbed the wrist that had the hand that was going to stab her and she also got a hold of the woman's neck. A sickening crunch was heard and the woman screamed as her hand went limp, 1313 had broken the woman's wrist. Kiba and Yuki were too scared to move. Red began to fall from the woman's neck as 1313's nails dug into her skin. 1313 took her now free hand and slashed her across her face before dropping her to her feet. Kiba almost fainted when 1313 ripped the woman's throat out gushing blood all over her and them. More blood stained the walls.1313 turned to Kiba and Yuki.

1313 snarled like an animal, like she wasn't even like a human. She went to grab for Yuki but Kiba pulled her back and got up before dragging Yuki down the next flight of stairs. A few guards came up with their tranquilizer guns aimed at her. They shot at her and she didn't even try to dodge as she jumped down the stairs at Yuki and Kiba. The tranquilizers seemed to do nothing as the guards backed off a bit.

"1313 stop! Please don't!" yelled Kiba. 1313 froze and shook her head before she grabbed it. One of the guards hit her in the chest with most likely a stronger tranquilizer. 1313 screamed.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me there!" 1313 screamed before ripping it from her chest and throwing it down. She covered her chest and jumped back. She slipped on a spot of blood before smashing her head on the wall leaving a bit of blood from her own head.

"1313!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba?" asked 1313 weakly. She noticed the blood and screamed before falling back and passing out.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

** School starts Tuesday, damn. i hate school I hate socializing and i hate having to get up before noon. I also have softball practice tommorow for the first time, i don't want to go! I never like my coachs, they usually put me in the outfield. Who actually likes playing the outfield?**

**Q-What'd you think of this chapter?**

**I have nothing to talk about, wait! I do! Has anyone seen the new manga chaper? I fucking knew it! Give me your thoughts on that too, i love opinions.**


	6. I Promise

**Author's Note-**

**I'm tired. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I think you might need to admit me to this place now." said Kiba calmly to Naruto. Naruto laughed. He had been brought downstairs with Yuki as they sat on the couches in the lobby with their friends to help the unnerved Kiba and Yuki. Kiba had never seen someone so, animalistic before. What had happened to the civilized 1313? Was it because he hadn't given her the medicine?

"It's scary to see it for the first time, and you're covered in the nurse's blood. I can't help but blame the nurse for this one though, she was a newer nurse but everyone knows not to take on 1313 with a needle tranquilizer unless it's being launched from a gun." said Sakura.

"One more!" said Ino giddily.

"What?" asked Yuki, finally responding to them.

"Each S patient is allowed to be killed by lethal injection once they've killed a total of 300 people, only 1 more innocent person until 1313's given the injection!" cheered Ino. Kiba frowned. He liked 1313, she was a friend, and she seemed so, sane. Something must have set her off! Then he realized, Yuki!

"Yuki, what did you do to set her off?" asked Kiba.

"What?" asked Yuki innocently.

"She was chasing you." pointed out Kiba.

"1313 never chases, she usually kills then goes to attack more by going slowly down the stairwell. When her last attack happened it happened after we were all changing shifts so I was talking to Sayuri in the stairwell when it happened. She killed Sayuri and went after the other nurse who was talking with us. I ran upstairs to get Miss Tsunade from the bathroom and hit the button. That's why I was unharmed; she never gives chase, unless provoked. So you must have provoked her because she didn't stop to try and kill Miss Tsunade and she always kills those that come at her with a needle." explained Sakura. Yuki started sweating.

"What did you do, Yuki? She isn't even your patient." growled Kiba.

"I was just talking to her! Then she snapped!" said Yuki.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

"She's very protective and easily provoked by questions and certain tones." explained Neji with Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke nodding their heads in agreement.

"I did nothing wrong, it's that insane patient that snapped!" defended Yuki before she got up and left.

'I hope 1313 is ok.' thought Kiba thinking of the hit her head had taken to the wall.

Meanwhile 1313 was just waking up from a dream, or a nightmare.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to!" screamed 1313. Tsunade had to strap her down to her bed with metal straps because 1313 hadn't stopped jerking around violently. After strapping her down 1313 began to scream. Mostly things like 'Stop!' or 'No get away from me!'

"What is she dreaming about?" wondered Tsunade as she looked down at the jerking girl. Then she stopped as her head lifted and looked around. Her hair was still over her face so Tsunade couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm… where am I?" whimpered 1313. Tsunade had never heard her use this tone before. She didn't move.

"Don't leave me alone! I miss you." said 1313 before sobbing.

"Why did you leave? It's your fault they got me! It's your fault I'm insane!" screamed 1313. Tsunade looked at her, she couldn't see very well with her hair in the way. That's why she didn't realize she was in the infirmary!

"1313, you're in the infirmary, calm down!" soothed Tsunade. 1313 froze.

"….Tsunade? I was scared. It was like I was reliving it. I hate sleeping flat, it means I sleep well. It means I have nightmares. Sleeping on my wall is better, it means I only half sleep, no nightmares. Did I kill anyone? I saw blood, and I heard Kiba. I didn't hurt Kiba did I!?" 1313 was worried, she didn't want Kiba to hate her or be hurt or dead because of her!

"Kiba's fine, you were just chasing Yuki and she ran into him. He seemed to have been able to snap you out of your trance though. What made you chase Yuki?" asked Tsunade. 1313 quieted.

"I'm happy I didn't hurt Kiba. Kiba is my friend I guess; I don't want to hurt my friends. I don't have many friends, even before I came here. Tsunade, how far away from the injection am I? When am I going to die here?" asked 1313.

"299, you killed a nurse." said Tsunade.

"It's not like I want to kill them. I see red and just, act. Yuki wasn't being very nice, and I was in a mood. She told me things, things that set me off. I would have been fine if Kiba had come in, he always calms me down. Tsunade, why does Kiba do these things to me?" asked 1313.

"1313, I think, I think that you might like Kiba." said Tsunade. 1313 was confused.

"Of course I like Kiba, he's my friend." said 1313.

"I mean more than a friend." said Tsunade. 1313 quieted. More than a friend?

'I can't like him more than a friend…. right? It has to be impossible, he's a friend!' thought 1313 but deep inside her heart she knew that she did like Kiba as more than a friend. Was it because he had treated her human and not like she was insane? Was it because he wasn't afraid and stopped to chat with her?

"You said that Yuki said some mean things to you? Like what?" asked Tsunade.

"It's hard to remember, from the rage I felt. I'm sorry, I can't remember." said 1313.

"It's ok, 1313, just don't kill anyone else. You don't have any more freebees from your mental status. I don't want to see you get the injection 1313. If you get better, then you can get a life. You can find those friends you left and get back on track. Build your life up." said Tsunade as she helped up 1313. She led her through the halls to her room where 1313 was once again, chained to the wall in her bloody uniform.

* * *

"You still want to work with 1313? After that attack!" yelled Yuki as she heard Kiba ask Tsunade if he could still have 1313 as his patient.

"Of course Kiba, I want you to be careful though, when she was unconscious she had nightmares, nightmares of her past. She's frail right now Kiba, I think you're the only one who can help her. She's bonded with you Kiba, she sees you as a friend." said Tsunade as she mentally added 'and once she gets out, hopefully more than a friend' Tsunade really wanted what was best for 1313. Kiba could give her the best.

"Thanks, I'm going to go and see her now." said Kiba as he left. Yuki made to follow but Tsunade held her back.

"You are not to step one foot in the S hallway again unless I tell you otherwise." said Tsunade and Yuki pouted before turning away. Tsunade followed after Kiba to get back to her post.

1313 was sad. She didn't think Kiba would want to see her again. She was going to lose her only friend. She was crying, her body was rocking from the loud sobs she was making. Suddenly she felt arms go around her and the familiar scent of dog surrounded her.

"K-Kiba?" she asked.

"It's ok 1313, I'm here." said Kiba.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come anymore. I could have killed you. I thought you hated me." said 1313 and Kiba hugged her a bit more before letting go and stepping back.

"Its fine 1313, you're my friend and I forgive you." said Kiba.

"R-really? I'm your friend?" asked 1313. Kiba nodded, although she couldn't see it, 1313 knew Kiba had nodded.

"Thank you Kiba. I'm sorry for killing that nurse though." said 1313.

"Its ok 1313." said Kiba.

"No its not! I'm not getting any better and I've been here for 7 years. I don't think I'm ever going to get any better, I'm never going to get to pet a dog, or drink a shake, or make friends again. I'm going to end up killing another nurse and getting a lethal injection to kill me!" 1313 yelled. Kiba's hands made fists. Kiba was going to help 1313, no matter what!

"You're going to get better 1313! All you have to do is tell me about your past and stuff and then I can be your therapist! I promise I'll make you get better and then I promise that I'll bring you to get a shake, and then I'll help you make friends and I'll let you pet my dog!" said Kiba. 1313 stared at him from under her hair.

"Really? You promise?" she asked. Kiba would never break a promise to her, would he?

"I promise." said Kiba. 1313 blew the hair out of her face a bit and allowed Kiba to see her smile for the first time in a true smile that was from the heart.

* * *

**Fun fact: I hate exericse.**

**I just got back form Softball practice, i hate running and the coach made us run from one end of a footballfield sized field to the otehr adn back! I stopped running halfway and almost fell over. Then the entire practice my stomach hurt, WHY? Why the helll doe my stomach hurt? I haven't been outside in a few days and suddenly i'm gtting really bad stomach aches that make me fall over. I hate stomach aches, i prefer cuts andbruises because you can hold them to make them feel better, stomachs i can't do anything about-_-**

**There was a red moon, then it turend orange, now its like yellow-orange. Some teammate started screaming about vampires. I was hoping i'd get randomly sucked into Naruto... a girl can dream can't she?**

**Q-Does anyone even care about this story?**

**Goodbye...so...tired...and hot...WHY did my dad/other coach make me wear pants? WHY?**


	7. Kira

**Author's Note-**

** Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

They were getting nowhere. At least, that was the conclusion Kiba had come to. They had been at it for a week and 1313 hadn't wanted to talk about her past. He had however learned things she liked, things she disliked, and more of her old friend's names. He was going to see if he could find anyone by these descriptions and bring them to visit her once he got her out of S. He also needed more information.

"1313, if you want to progress I need to know about your past, and your name." said Kiba, he was patiently sitting on the floor.

"My name, my name starts with a K, it means disliked. I don't really like my past, it was horrible." said 1313.

"Ok, so what is your name?" asked Kiba curiously, he really wanted to know 1313's name.

"Kirawa." muttered 1313.

"Kirawa?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, if you want to call me something other than 1313, don't call me Kirawa, call me Kira." said 1313.

"Progress! I'll talk to you tomorrow then, now for your meds." yelled Kiba. After taking her meds and complaining that she only needed things for stress Kiba left.

"How did your therapy session go?" asked Tsunade.

"Kira gave me her name." he said handing her the clipboard. Tsunade nearly fainted. He got her name!?

"Kirawa. And she wants to be called either 1313 or Kira." said Kiba.

"Well now we have a good amount of progress, can she be moved down to A?" asked Kiba hopefully.

"I'll talk with Danzo about it." Danzo. He was the owner of the institution, he wanted to give Kira the lethal injection but couldn't until she hit 300. He was actually waiting for her to kill someone else, anxiously waiting in fact.

"Yes!" said Kiba happily. He really wanted to help get Kira out of this place. 7 years wasted of her life. Now Kiba was going to start looking for her old friends. He was going to need his friends help too. He went to go and ask the others who were lounging downstairs waiting for their shift to officially end.

"I need your help." said Kiba.

"With what?" asked Yuki leaned towards him.

"I've been 1313's therapist-" Naruto cut him off.

"Really? How's that working? She's bat shit crazy!" said Naruto. Kiba glared at him but continued.

"-and I managed to get her name and some names and descriptions of old friends. I need you guys to help me track down her old friends. Oh and her name is Kirawa, she prefers Kira though." said Kiba.

"Wow you're doing good then Kiba! We'll help right guys?" asked Sakura looking at the others. They all gave a yes in some form.

"Ok so she was best friends with some blonde guy who had long hair in a style like Ino's, only his hair was the same color as Naruto's and he has blue eyes. He likes clay sculptures and fireworks, his name is Deidara and he should be around 26 right now." explained Kiba.

"Anyone know him?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, next is a Konan, she has blue hair, pretty amber eyes, has a labret, loves origami, usually has a paper flower in her hair, she was 24, now she should be 31, and her boyfriend is Pein. Pein has orange hair, a lot of piercings on his face, he was 26 and is now 33, and he has purple and gray ringed eyes. Anyone know them?" asked Kiba. He went though a few others and finally no one knew any of them, until he mentioned the last person.

"Itachi, he has long black hair and dark eyes. He has tear troughs under his eyes and he's going blind. He was 21, he's probably 28 now." said Kiba.

"My brother." said Sasuke. Kiba was giddy. Could he have found a lead to Kira's friends?

"I hate my brother and haven't spoken to him in years." said Sasuke.

"So close." muttered Kiba as he sighed.

"I can get his phone number from my mother and set up a meeting with you." said Sasuke. He wanted to help Kira, it would mean less bodies and killing.

"Please?" asked Kiba making a puppy pout. Sasuke nodded and pulled out his phone. Everyone watched him anxiously.

"Hello mother…. no…. NO! Why would you think that? I called for Itachi's number…. Why? I'm working in Konoha Mental Institution and turns out one of my friends patients whom he has bonded with knew him and he's trying to dig up her past so he can help her and get her out of the place…. Why do you want to know about her?...Well she's in the S wing, she's killed 299 people, she's insane, and she's young and apparently she has given no information, not even a name up until Kiba started talking to her, now we know her name and know she's not just 1313…. thank you…. no mother…. goodbye mother…. mother please… thank you." Sasuke ended the call with that.

"Did you get his number?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Yes, now I'm going to set up a meeting with him, my mother says I have to go with you though and 'rekindle' my bond with my brother' like that'll happen." muttered Sasuke as he dialed the number. Naruto snickered at him.

"Hello…. Sasuke…. I'm doing a favor for a friend…. he needs to speak with you about something…. an old friend….. Where can we meet you?... ok…. we'll be there…. NO! Why is everyone asking that?... Itachi first mother and now you…. yes I am sure…. no…. damn it I'm not!... I don't care….. no…. I'm not gay damn it!" yelled Sasuke ending the call. Kiba had snickered at him while Naruto fell on the floor laughing. Ino, Yuki, and Tenten burst out laughing and Sakura failed to hold in all her laughter. Hinata giggled to herself while Neji and Shikamaru chuckled. Sasuke gave them all death glares before turning to Kiba.

"Let's go, Itachi said he'll meet us at the coffee shop on 11th street in 20 minutes." said Sasuke. Kiba and Sasuke got up to leave. They got there and waited for Itachi who got there minutes after.

"Little brother." greeted Itachi to Sasuke.

"Itachi." said Sasuke coldly. Itachi turned to Kiba and sat down.

"So you had a question about someone I used to know?" he asked.

"Yeah it's about a mental patient I have, Kirawa or Kira?" asked Kiba. Itachi frowned.

"Kira… it's been 7 years since I've seen her, she's been in the Konoha Mental Institution all this time?" asked Itachi. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, she was labeled as the most dangerous in the institute and chained to a wall unable to move and has had no help for the past 7 years. She seems pretty sane and likes to talk, she hates speaking about the past though and only mentioned a few friends." explained Kiba. Itachi nodded.

"Deidara had said something about her getting into trouble but he wasn't sure what. We figured she was dead since we haven't heard from her in years." said Itachi.

"Well, right now I'm trying to get her sane again and I think once she's allowed visitors seeing you guys would help. Also any information could help." said Kiba as he pulled out Kira's chart.

"If you want information it would be best if you spoke with Deidara, she was closest with him. Konan and Pein would be a good idea too. She got along with everyone, I can have everyone come if you want." said Itachi.

"That would be very helpful." Itachi pulled out his phone and started texting. Sasuke smacked himself in the face getting a curious look form Kiba.

"Why didn't I just text my mother and Itachi? Then everyone wouldn't think I'm gay." muttered Sasuke. Kiba snickered.

"Just admit it little brother." said Itachi as he smirked and put down his phone. Sasuke glared at him.

"So how long will it take them to get here?" asked Kiba.

"I told them to come fast, it was an emergency." said Itachi.

"So?" asked Kiba.

"So Kisame, Sasori, Pein, and Konan will come quick, everyone else will probably be awhile." said Itachi. Kiba hit his head into he table. Greatttt he got to wait with Sasuke, who was glaring at Itachi, and Itachi, who was smirking at Sasuke. Fan-fucking-tastic

* * *

**Author's note-**

** School starts in 2 days. i hate school. i hate most of the people oin my school. I hate listening to teachers. i hate getting up early. I don't want to go to school.**

**Fun Fact-I despise school and most of the people in it.**

**I hate Sasuke by the way, i think Sasuke, i think Sasgay. I'm in a mood. A 1313 mood. I might kill someone. If not then i'll glare at someone for awhile. **

**This chapter isn't very good because i'm in a bad mood. School starts and my dads being a zhopa, for those of you that don't know it means asshole in Russian(I think, i might have got it wrong. if i do, please correct me), so thats why. On a happier note my grandma got a new dog. She said i could name him. I suggested Deidara, my mom told me that it was stupid and to pick a better name. i told her i was insulted, pointed at her rudely, and stomped away. I'm now going to suggest Akamaru, my moms being a zhopa though and keeps saying all my names are stupid. I think she's stupid, this is why i like my my family that i don't have to deal with every day. So if my grandma doesn't call him Deidara, its my mums fault. If she calls him something not japanese, i think Bagle is a good idea since its a beagle. If not Buddy. I suck with names that aren't Japanese.**

**Q-...I don't even remember what my last question was. Who else hates school?**

**A- I don't remember the last question and don't feel like looking it up.**

**Ta-ta for now**


	8. Memories of The Akatsuki

**AN:**

**Shitty chapter alert, i wrote it in school with people bugging me. Enj****oy it anyway.**

* * *

They had finally gotten here. They all fit their descriptions. Even the very tall blue guy who resembled a shark that Kiba thought was Kira's imagination. He was proved wrong.

"What's the emergency Itachi?" asked Pein, he seemed to be the leader of the group. Itachi motioned to Kiba.

"I work at Konoha Mental Institution; a patient of mine has been there for the last 7 years and has never talked. I've bonded with her and finally got her name and the descriptions of her old friends." explained Kiba.

"So, yeah?" asked the blonde guy, Deidara.

"So, you guys were the ones she described." said Kiba. Who would connect the dots first?

"Kira?" asked Konan curiously.

"Yes, Kirawa, or Kira as she prefers has been an S ranked patient for the last 7 years. She hasn't really given me any information and I'm trying to get her out. She's been bound to a wall in a bloody room for 7 years. I need information." explained Kiba. Half of the group was in shock. Deidara's mouth was open and Hidan had stopped cussing. Kisame had a shocked look and the rest all had stony faces, but they seemed a bit surprised.

"Cute little Kira? Insane? Dangerous?" asked Pein as if he didn't believe us.

"Yeah, white hair, 23." described Kiba.

"That's her, un." said Deidara.

"Who knew she was alive. We thought she was dead, we knew she got into some trouble, we just didn't know what." said Kakuzu.

"So you need to know her fucking past? Blondie should know the most." said Hidan gesturing to Deidara.

"Kira was very… secluded about her past. She'd get a lost look if something reminded her of something. Although there's one day that I'd never forget where her past really got to her." said Deidara before he began the story.

_A little over 7 years ago_

"Kira, can you get the register, un!" yelled a 19 year old Deidara. A 16 year old girl with short white hair and bangs covering her eyes nodded before running into the side of the door and falling back.

"Ouch, when did that get there?" asked Kira as she looked up at the doorway.

"You should really cut your bangs, it doesn't help that you're already blind in one eye." called Deidara from where he was making a clay sculpture. Kira stuck her tongue out at him through her hair curtain and Deidara shook his head. Kira walked outside of the back room and Deidara walked out a few minutes later. Kira was at the register and Deidara went to talk to her when the bell rang. A shady looking man walked in. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. His eyes landed on Kira and Kira looked at him.

"N-no, not again! He can't be back!" whisper yelled Kira as she ducked under the counter and crawled into the back room. After watching him walk out Deidara went in the back room to see Kira sobbing on the floor rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"Hey, Kira, what's the matter?" asked Deidara kneeling next to the girl.

"D-don't l-let him get me a-again!" wailed Kira as she grabbed Deidara's shirt. Deidara wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep.

_Present_

"That was what happened; she was really freaked out, un. I kept a look out for that man again but he didn't appear. One night Kira had gone to go home and then ran back a few minutes later screaming that he was coming for her. She started staying with me after that, yeah." explained Deidara.

"So she was afraid of some guy? And she's blind in one eye?" asked Kiba. Deidara nodded.

"Ok, so what else?" asked Kiba.

"I have a story." said Kakuzu.

_A little over 7 years ago_

"What do you want to eat Kira?" asked Kakuzu as they stood in the food court. Kira was looking through the foods.

"I don't know, I haven't really ever had any of this before." admitted Kira.

"Damn, you must have had a real fucking sheltered life." said Hidan, Kakuzu smacked him on the head as a woman with 3 children gave them a dirty look. Kakuzu looked over at Kira and saw her staring at a couple with a little girl. They looked happy. Kira seemed…. sad. Like she wanted that little girl to be her.

"So what do you want?" asked Kakuzu snapping Kira out of it.

"Oh! Um, whatever you're getting." said Kira before looking back at the family again.

_Present_

"I don't think Kira had a family, either that or she hated her family. She never spoke about family. Whenever someone asked about it she'd go cold and glare at you." explained Kakuzu.

"Hey how come I don't fucking remember that!" yelled Hidan.

"Because afterwards you said fuck some more and that woman with the 3 children hit you on the head and knocked you out." said Kakuzu with a snort.

"Pein. Remember the time with Kira, when we saw her scars?" asked Konan. Kiba was interested and Konan began the tale.

_A little over 7 years ago_

Kira was curled up in a ball on Konan's bed. Pein was sitting next to her with her head in his lap. Kira had taken to staying with one of her friends; she had stayed with Konan and Pein and had woken up with a nightmare. She had ended up going into Konan and Pein's shared bedroom and sleeping with them. When Konan and Pein woke up they found Kira curled up in between them. Pein had moved her to that position and Konan took the spot next to her.

"Pein, look at her arms." whispered Konan. Pein lifted one of her arms gently and moved it to see lines crisscrossing down her arm.

"You don't think?" asked Konan. Pein's silence answered the question. He did think.

"Should we try and get her help?" asked Konan as Pein put her arm down.

"No, the scars seemed to be only scars, I think she doesn't do it anymore, ever since she met us." explained Pein.

"However, I want to know why she does this. She acts younger than she really is, like a child. I want to see if she has more scars so I think we should bring her to the pool and tell her we're going swimming so she'll change into a bikini. Then we can see." explained Pein. It made sense, Kira was always acting like a little kid, she hated to be alone too.

When Kira woke up Konan had already gotten her a bikini and they went to the pool. However after going in the change room, Kira refused to come out.

"Why not?" asked Konan gently.

"Mm." said Kira stubbornly.

"Can I come in?" asked Konan. When she received no answer Konan opened the door and walked in. Kira was curled up in a pink bikini with white flowers on it.

"Kira." whispered Konan and Kira stood up. Konan almost fell over. There were scars all over Kira's body. She had large ones, small ones, and the ones on her arms.

"I don't want no one to see me." cried Kira. Konan let her put her clothes back on before reporting what she saw to Pein. Pein made his conclusion, something involving abuse was in Kira's past.

_Present_

"Kira was always such a sweet girl; she was like a daughter to me. I would love to see her again when she can have visitors." said Konan when she was done with the story.

"Poor baby." said Kisame.

"I probably should have said something sooner but Kira was attacked, I managed to get her away before she was hurt too badly. It was a few days before she went missing." said Sasori.

"Tell us, un!" demanded Deidara. Sasori began his story.

_About 7 years ago_

"Sori, sorry I kept you waiting." said Kira as she ran over to Sasori. Sasori shook his head.

"It's alright kid, now c'mon." said Sasori. Sasori had promised that he'd bring her to get ice cream. She was easy to persuade, just tell her you'll get her something. She hadn't had ice cream yet so she was bouncing as she walked. Sasori wondered how she could even see with the hair in front of her face.

"Hey Sori, what's that?" she asked scurrying off. Sasori sighed and stood there waiting for her to come back after realizing he hadn't followed her. He waited for a few minutes and started to get worried when she didn't come back after a few minutes.

"SORI!" Sasori jumped and ran towards Kira's screams. He turned the corner and saw a man with brown hair pulling her towards a van. She was struggling and crying as he tugged at her. As he ran over to them Kira snapped. She turned around and bit into the man's arm. He yelled and swore as she ran to Sasori who grabbed her arm and started running while dragging Kira. When they made it safely to a busy street Kira turned to Sasori seriously.

"Don't tell anyone about that guy." said Kira, still crying but Sasori knew she was serious.

_Present_

"Sorry I didn't tell anyone until now." said Sasori getting a few glares.

"Ok so here's what we've gathered, Kira was afraid of her past, apparently she was abused and she cut, there was a man after her, and she was childish. I also gathered she always wore hair in front of her face and she is blind in one eye." said Kiba reading his notes from his notepad. All the people there nodded.

"Now what?" asked Sasuke.

"Now, I go and ask Kira about her past after telling her I talked with you guys. I think I'll wait until tomorrow." said Kiba.

"When Kira's allowed visitors, can you give us a call? We really want to see her." said Pein. Kiba nodded and he and Sasuke left.

"So you're going to get her to spill?" asked Sasuke.

"Tomorrow." said Kiba with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be soooo fun.

* * *

**AN-**

**Shitty chapter. School sucks. I'm in pain from my knee and shoulder and i have softball in ten minutes, then i have a game tomorrow and another game the day after. **

**Sigh**

**I'm too busy! **

**End**


	9. The Past, Part 1

**AN;**

**I redid the later chapters of this story, thus taking me forever, but anyway, i redid them to make them less M rated, so it will now continue to be a T rating, feel grateful.**

* * *

"Tsunade, I've got something from her old friends." said Kiba. Tsunade looked up as Kiba walked over.

"You did? What'd they say?" asked Tsunade.

"Apparently Kira has always acted like a child and she hated to talk about her past. She is afraid of a man and he seems to be after her because a few days before she got here he attacked her only for her to bite him and get away with one of her friends. She is blind in one eye and she likes to wear her hair in front of her face. She also has scars all over her body." reported Kiba. Tsunade nodded.

"I see are you going to tell her what you found?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." said Kiba going to Kira's room. He walked in and Kira bounced a bit.

"You're back!" she said cheerily as Kiba walked in.

"I talked with someone yesterday." said Kiba.

"Oh? Who?" asked Kira.

"I met up with Deidara and your other old friends." said Kiba. Kira went quiet.

"They don't hate you Kira; they didn't know what happened to you. They thought you died. They want to come and visit when you get to a visiting level." said Kiba.

"Really? They want to see me? I probably look different, I'm taller, my hair is so much longer." chatted Kira.

"You want to tell me about the brown haired man?" asked Kiba.

"Nope!" said Kira without missing a beat.

"Kira, I want to know your past. I need to know." said Kiba. Kira sighed.

"I don't know his name; I called him something very rude so let us call him…. Bob for now." said Kira with a giggle.

"I can't call him Bob, Bob's too funny." decided Kira seconds later.

"But anyone, my past is pretty dark, like this room. Bloody, dark, and torturous." explained Kira.

"It trapped me. When I managed to find Deidara, I wasn't trapped anymore. My first friend!" Kira chuckled.

"Truthfully, I probably wouldn't be here if not for Deidara. I'd have died years ago." explained Kira. She was going very fast, Kiba could hardly write as fast.

"Wait, what do you mean you'd have died?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba, for that I would have to show you. And I can't show you while chained to this wall." said Kira.

"I'll be back." said Kiba. He walked over to where Tsunade was doing paperwork.

"I need to take down Kira." said Kiba.

"Kiba, she's dangerous-" started Tsunade but Kiba stopped her.

"Yeah she is but I trust her. She wouldn't do anything and I need the information, in order to get that information she needs to be let down." snapped Kiba. Tsunade sighed and handed him some keys.

"You're a damn fool to trust someone who is legally insane, yet you're a good man Kiba. Kira needs you and you can't let anything get in the way of her getting out of this hellhole." said Tsunade and Kiba nodded before going back to Kira's room. He unlocked her restraints and let her down gently. She stood and stretched out all her joints. They were stiff and made popping noises. Kira grinned at Kiba.

"I can stand!" she cheered before turning serious.

"Like I said, my past is pretty dark. You might not like me anymore after I tell you about it." said Kira.

"I won't think any different of you Kira." said Kiba. Kira smiled and proceeded to pull off the bloody long shirt. Under that was a clean white tank top that had blood on it from where it soaked through her shirt.

"Self abuse, I cut. Life sucked for 14 year old me. I cut, I was depressed, I wanted to die! I actually met Deidara when I was planning to die." said Kira and she began the tale of when she met Deidara.

About 8 years ago

I looked over the edge of the bridge and wondered if I jumped how long it would take me to die. The water was rough; I would die after being pulled around. No one would know where I'd jumped from. It could possibly rough me up; make me look like someone else. I'd never be found perhaps under the water, just a lost soul.

"Rough waters right, yeah?" I gasped and turned to see a guy. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked over the edge at the water.

"Yeah." I said looked down at them.

"What're you doing out here, yeah?" asked the guy.

"Reasons." I said. He pushed some blond hair from in front of his eye over to he could see me better.

"Can you see? You've got so much hair in front of both your eyes, un." said the guy.

"I can see plenty fine, I only have two eyes and I'm blind in one of them but I see fine!" I said stubbornly. He snorted.

"You can't see too well then, you're so close to the edge you might fall, yeah." he said. I shrugged.

"I know." was all I said. He stared before walking away. I looked down at the water. I sighed. The water was rough though, how long would it take me to die? A few minutes? A few seconds? Hours? What was death like; surely it was better than what I had now. Nothing but a past I'd rather leave behind.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered as I jerked myself forward. I felt myself started to tip over when suddenly something gragged me and pulled me back.

"What the hell are you doing, un!?" yelled the blonde guy from before. A smart comment flew from my mouth.

"I'm going for a swim." I said dryly. The blonde shook me a few times.

"No you're not, un! You were going to kill yourself, yeah!" he yelled shaking me violently.

"No, really?" I asked. He stopped shaking me.

"Do not kill yourself, un! You only live once so make the most of it, un!" he yelled shaking me violently again.

"I've got nothing to live for, only dreams that will never come true." was my reply.

"Everyone has something to live for; you should go for your dreams. Dreams can come true, yeah." said the guy letting go of me after making sure I wouldn't jump.

"I've got no friends, no family, nowhere to go, I have nothing." I said with a glare to my feet.

"Then you can come and live with me and I'll be your friend, un." said the guy with a grin.

"Fine, I'm Kirawa, call me Kira." I said.

"Deidara, un."

Present

"Deidara didn't mention you tried to kill yourself." said Kiba.

"I told him not to tell; I was a messed up 15 year old. I got better when I met my friends." said Kira as she showed Kiba her arms.

"But before I got these from myself, I had scars from before, the scars of my past." said Kira as she lifted her shirt a bit to show a few scars on her stomach. She turned around a showed him her back where there were more scars.

"Where'd you get all those scars." asked Kiba. Kira's eyes glazed over.

"I'm insane because of these scars." said Kira leaning against the wall.

"These scars, these scars are from most of my childhood. Like I said, I was a messed up 15 year old. Only I first became a mess when I was 6, my mom died putting me in foster care since my dad was a piece of shit. So I basically went along with the foster parents who sent me from parent to parent because apparently I was creepy, my eyes anyway. My life really hit shitty when I was taken by him. That fucker, the brown haired guy." growled Kira. Kiba was writing down everything.

"Ok, so questions. One, your eyes are creepy? Is that why you wear your hair like that? And two, what happened when the brown haired fucker took you?" asked Kiba.

"My eyes aren't a very normal color…. anyway the brown haired fucker. I was 10, I was a very messed up 10 year old, I had pretty much pierced my face myself with a needle every new foster family; I had more piercings than I could count. Anyway so the brown haired guy took me while I was venting my frustration out on a brick wall by giving myself bloody knuckles. This guy, he was a fucker, literally. He was the owner of a sex slave trade."


	10. The Past, Part 2

**AN-**

**This chapters has huge paragraphs, it would really irk my eyes if i were reading it, i apologise.**

**Either way, enjoy**

* * *

Kiba gawked at Kira. What had she said? If she had really said what he thought she had said that meant-

"Sounds horrible right? A little child, not even at puberty yet being sold as a sex slave. That only happens in movies, like cop shows and there's usually an ending where the bad guy is either brought to justice, or dies, and whoever needed help was saved or killed. Either one sounds nice to me. Anyway, so yeah the guy, he also owns a brothel for only his best 'specimen' apparently I was a good specimen, so basically I was just a fucking sex toy for 4 years. Until I kneed some guy where it hurts, ran out the open door, went bat shit crazy on them, killed a few guys, and then ran out. I grabbed some clothes from a dumpster and then wandered around for a few days, homeless. Then I met Deidara and the rest, is good." spat Kira bitterly.

"So all the scars?" asked Kiba when he found his voice.

"Beating. I am a rebellious person and already pretty messed up. I didn't like following the rules so I did things I wasn't supposed to and ended up getting beat. Fun right?" laughed Kira as she leaned against the wall. She slid to the floor and leaned her head back against the wall.

"No, not really. I have a few more questions, this man, he tried getting you a few more times, like the time with Deidara, and the time with Sasori." pointed out Kiba. Kira smirked under her hair.

"Do I really deserve to be here? An institution for mental people? Probably but first, I think they should have tried harder to figure out what was wrong with me. They never looked twice at me. It only took one mental breakdown to get me here. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him coming after me. Deidara asked me to get him some clay so I went to that big store. As I'm walking to the crowd I'm pulled into someone and his creepy voice says 'I've found you again, my little angel' so I did what any poor abused teenager would do. I snapped." Kira snapped her fingers and sighed.

"I snapped, went bat shit crazy, killed a lot of people and apparently used some of Deidara's explosives to collapse the building before they called the swat team and knocked me out. But all through that entire thing I was seeing red! Not people, but not only was I seeing red I was seeing the brown haired guy on everyone, heh maybe I am bat shit crazy. I bet I am, it's hopeless to try and fix what's broken. Especially not when it's broken for as long as I have been. Kiba, if you could stop something from ever happening, what would you stop?" asked Kira.

"My father from leaving my family." said Kiba without missing a beat. Kira nodded.

"I'd stop my mom from dying; I'd be a happy 23 year old had she not died. Not sitting here in an asylum, but want to know a good thing that came from this torture?" asked Kira. Kiba nodded.

"I made some friends because of this. I met Deidara and everyone, and then a few years later I met you. I also learned some things, I learned to enjoy life because it's so short, you only live once right? I learned so many things but I don't feel like listing them. Now Kiba, I poured my past out to you, do whatever, put it on my record, give it to Tsunade. I think I just don't care. I'm broken, I can't be fixed. It's pointless to even try! I don't care anymore, I'm going to die here." ranted Kira as she stood up.

"I'm done speaking, you can chain me up now." announced Kira. Kiba locked her in and they both sighed.

"Promise me, Kira that you won't give up. I promised you that I'd make you better; I am not going to break that promise. I also promised you that you could pet my dog, that I'd get you a shake, and that you would make friends when you get better and out. I will not break those promises Kira. You just have to promise me that you won't give up." Kira looked up at Kiba and gave a soft smile.

"I don't think that I can be fixed but, I won't stop trying." declared Kira as Kiba left. He plopped the large report down on Tsunade's desk.

"You're going to love this report." said Kiba and Tsunade began the report as Kiba walked away. By the time she reached the bottom she could almost feel tears, Kira had gone through all that? Then she was admitted to a mental institution, also known as an asylum, for having a breakdown because the figure of her horrible past attacked her? That wasn't right. Tsunade was going to get Kira down to C or D whether Danzo liked it or not. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned; in this case Kira is the woman. She has been rejected love her entire life almost, with a few exceptions, she is definitely scorned.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o LINES HATE ME! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

Yuki was glaring at the wall. Kiba was spending more time with that… that… freak than her! That was not acceptable! That girl had made a mess of things and Yuki was determined to fix it. All she had to do was get the girl to kill one more person, then she'd be gone! But Kiba's making her sane again! Yuki would just have to keep on provoking her, provoke her until she snaps.

Yuki was now grinning at the wall as she plotted. That girl, Kira or whatever her name was, was going down.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Time Skip 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Kiba was very happy. Kira had been brought down from an S patient to a C patient by orders of Tsunade who was going against Danzo's wishes to keep her as an S. Kira was very happy that she was allowed out. He led her outside and the first thing she did was run over to the grass and lay down in it before rolling around. He was happy because Kira was happy, and she looked ridiculous rolling around in the grass. That was bound to make him crack a smile.

"I missed you so much grass! And I missed the sky and sun and fresh air!" cried Kira rolling around. Kiba could see her much clearer now, she was cleaner too. Her new C clothes weren't blood stained and her hair was not tangled or dirty. It went almost to her knees. Her bangs of course went all the way down with her hair.

"Hey Kira, I can ask my friend to give you a haircut." offered Kiba. Kira stopped and looked in Kiba's direction.

"Really? Think she can cut a few inches off and get this to waist length? And my bangs chest length?" asked Kira. Kiba nodded and Kira jumped up, for someone who didn't move much she was able to move well.

"Ooh can I still do it?" wondered Kira. Kiba wondered what exactly it was. Kira without warning launched backwards and did a flying backwards flip before landing in a back hand spring and landing on her feet.

"Yes I can!" shouted Kira; a few patients that were relatively sane had stopped to watch the girl.

"C'mon Kira, let's see what Ino can do about your hair." said Kiba leading her inside. Ino was sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Kiba! Who's that?" called Ino as he led Kira behind the large desk.

"This is Kira, she's a C patient now." introduced Kiba.

"Hi." greeted Kira cheerfully. Ino stared at her.

"You thought I was an older woman with black hair and glowing red eyes." said Kira with a blank voice.

"Maybe." stated Ino before turning to Kiba.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Kira, needs a haircut." explained Kiba. Ino turned to Kira.

"Can you cut the back to my waist and my bangs to my chest?" asked Kira hopefully. In response Ino pointed to a chair and pulled out some scissors. Some visitors were very confused when they walked in to the receptionist cutting a patients hair.

Very confused.

Kiba let them in while Ino was busy. It took an hour but soon, Kira's hair was cut and Ino had done it very nicely.

"You should be a hair stylist." decided Kira looking in Ino's mirror.

"I know, this job is just for pay and so I can talk with my friends." explained Ino as she brushed Kira's hair.

"How is your hair so naturally silky?" asked Ino holding some of the white strands in her hand. Kiba reached over and felt some of her hair to find it was indeed very soft.

"I don't know, I guess its compensation for the life I've had." said Kira. She figured that compensation for her life was most of her looks. She happened to have a very large chest, long pale legs, and really, Kira had an hourglass figure. She had the perfect body! And the perfect hair. Kira just didn't like her scars and eyes.

"Hey Kira, is your hair like that one way black glass?" asked Ino curiously.

"…what?" Kira was confused, what the hell was this girl talking about?

"Well you don't seem to walk around blindly, you can see right? Or are you like, a bat?" asked Ino.

"…I'm half blind, I cover my face with hair, and I walk around like I can see normally? Well, you learn something every day, I thought I was walking around like an idiot." said Kira blankly. Ino and Kiba laughed.

Kira was just like a normal teenager, how could she possibly be insane?

* * *

**AN-**

**...blame school. Its piling on the homework like theres no tomorrow. **

**Anyways, so, a questions.**

**Q-How do you like this story so far? And who was the person who went to the poll on my page and selected Kira? It confuzzeled me because i wasn't expecting Kira to be picked since this story isn't as popular as Insomnia. By the way, READ STOIC LOVE!**

**Review my lovelies**

'Who knew that 1313 was really just a girl? She jokes around like normal, in fact had Kiba not introduced us I'd think she was a normal person!' thought Ino. Kira really was like a normal person, was she really that insane?


	11. Dramatic Turns and Lovely Bonds

**An**

**I'm thinking that there are only going to be 13 chapters of this story, so next chapter will be the last, then the epilogue. Orriginally it was going to be longer, but no one really read the story or anything so i'm just going to end it quicker, the ending would have been the same no matter what though.**

* * *

Danzo was not a happy man. He wanted that little insane bug to be squashed! He looked at the new file and read over the contents. If all this were true, then she could be let out in only a week! Then he wouldn't have a patient even close to having a lethal injection, he wanted this girl dead!

Danzo slammed his fist on the desk as he looked at the file again, maybe Danzo could find this man and have him give her a little visit…. set her off… get her to kill someone, preferably him so he wouldn't have to pay him…. yes, that was a brilliant plan! Only problem is that Danzo's clues were very vague, he had more planning to do.

Kira was bouncing in happiness. Kiba told her that Deidara, Pein, Konan and everyone else was coming to visit! So while Kira waited she was bouncing up and down on the grass. At first Kiba's friends had been worried about her, since she was 1313, but now she's fun loving Kira who loves to move around. She got along with Kiba's friend Naruto; he loved playing around with her. Sakura called them the hyper group along with Kiba. Temari, Ino and Tenten might be added to the group, Temari is one of the new nurses and an old friend along with Sai. Kira first thought Sai should be a patient, Naruto laughed until Sai called him dickless.

"Kira!" yelled Kiba from the door looking for said childish girl. He learned she had a very childish personality. Behind him was the Akatsuki, or Kira's friends.

"KIBA!" Kiba had only a second to process what was going to happen and brace himself. Kira had come running and linebacker tackled Kiba in a hug. Kiba flew back and landed on his back.

"Kira. That hurt." muttered Kiba as she jumped up off him and let him get up. Suddenly Kira was pulled into a hug and hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who, yeah?" grinned Deidara covering Kira's eyes. Kira turned around and squeezed the shit out of Deidara.

"Dei! It's been toooooooooo long!" screeched Kira hugging him. Suddenly Kira was picked up and hugged by Pein and Konan wrapped her arms around her, it was like she was being reunited with her long lost parents.

"Momma!" chirped Kira. Konan smiled and stole her away from Pein. When Kira had last saw Konan she had started calling her Momma since she was so motherly.

"My baby, none of you men can have her!" hissed Konan glaring daggers at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Oi! I want a turn with the crazy bitch!" yelled Hidan grabbing onto Kira and yanking her over to him. Konan gave him a glare but Pein held her in her place.

"Crazy…. bitch?" asked Kira.

"Hidan!" snapped Kakuzu smacking him on the back of the head. Hidan dropped Kira who then jumped and koala hugged Kakuzu.

"Hello Kira." he greeted as he pat her back.

"For someone who barely moved for like, 7 years, she moves very well. She's holding herself onto him easily." commented Sasuke who had followed Kiba. Kira was ripped from Kakuzu and hugged about a foot off the ground.

"Kisa…. you're still a foot taller than me, and I'm not that short, just skinny." mumbled Kira with a pout. Kisame grinned at her and let go. She yelped and koala clung to Kisame.

"Kisaaaaa you're too talllllll." wailed Kira. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

'Was this really the broken girl that had been locked away for years?' Kiba strained to see her eyes. She was still Kira. She still had that broken and sad look in her features, but she was masking it with false happiness.

"Mine." was all Itachi said as he grabbed her from Kisame and gave her a hug. Kira grinned at Itachi.

"Tachi." she said seriously. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your hair is almost as long as mine…" Kira pointed out. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame started to laugh loudly at this.

"You don't have much room to talk Dei, yours is longer." added Kira. Deidara stopped laughing as Kisame and Hidan laughed harder.

"My baby." mumbled Konan grabbing Kira from Itachi.

"I missed you all." was all Kira as she snuggled into Konan only to be ripped away into the arms of Sasori.

"Sori." cheered Kira hugging the shit out of him.

"We missed you too, Kira." commented Konan. Kiba smiled at Kira, he was glad she was happy. Her mentality was going up quite a bit and hell did she deserve this because of all she'd been through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira pouted as she watched the Akatsuki leave. They promised to visit again and that she could stay with them when she got out.

"Kiba." stated Kira. Kiba turned to her.

"When will I get out?" she asked looking to him with her hair still over her eyes. Kiba was curious on what color her eyes were.

"I don't know." admitted Kiba, Kira frowned.

"But I really wanna get out, you promised." she mumbled. Kiba smiled at her.

"I'm going to get you out Kira, your doing great. Give it a while, I'm pretty sure Tsunade's planning on letting you go next week." Kira looked up in surprise.

"Really? Oh my god Kiba! I can be free! I can do all that stuff you promised me!" cried Kira jumping up and down and Kiba smiled at her. She had found a special place in his heart.

From a distance Yuki watched, enraged. She tightened her fists and grit her teeth.

Soon, soon that little pest would be gone. And Kiba would be all to Yuki.

Yuki grinned to herself as she remembered the chat she had with that man, Danzo was it? Yes, all she had to do was provoke her one more time. One more time and she would be gone, gone forever.

Kira felt a chill go up her spine and she nonchalantly glanced around from under her bangs with her good eye. She saw that girl… Yuki was it? Yes Yuki, she was staring at Kira. And Kira could tell her intentions were not good. She didn't say anything though and only bid Kiba a goodbye.

"I'm tired, Kiba, I'm going back to my room for a nap." announced Kira, leaving her friend. Kiba stared after her curiously, wondering what had made her leave so suddenly. Shrugging it off he walked off into the courtyard to observe the rest of the patients.

However, Yuki followed.

Kira, who had lied and was watching Yuki from around the corner, narrowed her eyes as the young woman followed her friend.

'Now, what could she be following Kiba for?' wondered Kira as she followed the blonde woman. She followed at a distance that would make it seem like she was only wandering around, not following someone. When Yuki turned the corner, she found Kiba. However, Kira decided to make herself known at this point.

"KIBA!" she screeched as she tackled the brunette. Said brunette yelped as he fell over like an idiot. Yuki stopped to watch the patient, she knew that the girl had been following her, albeit she hadn't really thought of her as following her for a reason.

"Kira? I thought you were going to sleep." muttered Kiba with a groan as he stood up and helped Kira who was still sprawled on the ground. Kira grinned at him and just stood there. Kiba rose an eyebrow wondering what had brought this on.

"Kiba!" called Yuki walking over while giving Kira a dirty look.

"Yeah?" asked the boy, obviously oblivious to the thick tension in the air that Kira and Yuki were creating.

"Back off, 1313, he's mine!" hissed Yuki, pulled Kiba by the collar to her. She pushed him against the wall in a heated kiss.

'How dare she do that to Kiba!?' thought Kira.

With that thought, Kira felt a feeling of dread and depression fall over her. her mood returned quickly and when she looked at Yuki next, all she saw was the brown haired man.

But that quickly went away with thoughts on Kiba. He pushed Yuki away but she scratched him and did it again.

'Kiba, you're my friend and I want to protect you!' realized Kira. All her anger went away and she went to pull off Yuki but she turned around and pulled out a knife. That sent Kira into a state of panic.

'She's going to hurt Kiba!' Kira tackled Yuki and tried to wrangle the knife away from her. However, Kira, being Kira, accidentally plunged the knife into Yuki's neck. Yuki responded by spitting up blood and within moments of swearing at Kira, she was dead. Kira got off, blood covering her hands from the blood that had gushed from the wound. Kiba was stunned. The only thing he registered was the scream of a nurse.

The worst part?

The only thing the nurse who had come outside at the commotion had seen was Kira, who had just killed her 300th person.

* * *

**An**

**Anyways, yeah this chapter is pretty interesting and i believe the ending was a cliffie. Next chapter will be up soon, hell i might even post it and the next one today if i can! **

**I may post a sequeal to it, if i feel like it. But you tell me after the ending in a few chapters, can there be a sequeal?**

**Oh! And will Kira get a happy ending? Continue reading to find out!**


	12. Insane

**An-**

**Here it is, the ending of Insane.**

* * *

It was a race against time as Kiba flew through the courtyard, Tsunade and his friends on his heels.

He only had a few minutes to save Kira, to save his friend!

Now, you may be wondering what had brought us up to this point. Well let us backtrack about an hour…

_**An hour before**_

Kiba hadn't really been back on planet earth until Kira was being pulled away screaming for Kiba's help. When he did get back though, he pulled a guard following to the side. Now he wasn't some average guard, he was one of Danzo's guards. That made Kiba suspicious.

"What're you doing with her?" asked Kiba.

"That my boy, was her 300th kill. She's going to be gone forever soon." laughed the man as he continued on. Kiba's heart almost stopped.

His Kira, gone forever?

Wait a minute… _his_?

He had no time to think about that though because he was already racing through the courtyard and then the building. When he reached his destination news had already spread and his friends, plus Tsunade, were already on the top floor together. He burst through the door.

"Kira shouldn't die!" he shouted flying through the door. Everyone but the ever stoic Neji and Sasuke jumped.

"What do you mean?" inquired Tsunade.

"It's not her fault Yuki's dead! It was self defense!" yelled Kiba. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Yuki was assaulting me and pulled a knife when Kira went to help me get her off. Kira tried to get the knife away when it slipped and plunged into Yuki's neck! Kira didn't mean to kill her and even though she did it was in self defense!" shouted Kiba.

"We need to stop Danzo!" realized Tsunade. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Wait, Danzo's guards were down there… I think he planned this!" realized Kiba. Tsunade smashed her fist into the desk.

"It makes sense, he was here today for no reason with his guards everywhere, and for the last few months he had been anxiously awaiting for Kira's last kill so he could kill her. He probably paid Yuki to try and set her off and she just happened to be in the way! Danzo planned this, we have to get to the tower now!" shouted Tsunade. They all looked to the clock. Assuming Kira would be executed on the hour, which would be in 15 minutes, they had to hurry. They flew down the steps and out into the courtyard, this is how we got to where they were now.

_**With Kira**_

Kira frowned as her hair was pulled back. Her strange eyes glared at Danzo as he strapped her to the table and put the needle in her arm. He already had the bag set up with the poison; he just had to hit the button now.

"You're finally leaving." laughed Danzo. Kira's eyes narrowed at him. Her strange glowing eyes, one piercing amber, the other bright yellow, although that eye was blind with a red lash mark that was the scar on her eye that blinded her.

"You're a bastard." spat Kira, Danzo laughed.

"I may be, but I just want to look out for the future of this place and the entire city, having you running around mentally unstable isn't very good now is it?" countered Danzo as he moved over to the button. Kira moved her eyes to the door.

'Kiba… you broke your promise…' As Danzo moved to push the button, the door flew open.

However it was too late, Danzo had already pushed the button.

Kira's eyes connected with Kiba's and she gave him a small smile.

'Thank you…' she mouthed and he watched as the bluish purple liquid moved through the tube slowly. It then reached the needle in Kira's arm and her smile faded.

During her final moments, Kira's life flashed before her eyes. Her parents before they died, their deaths, her foster homes, the brown haired man, her escape from torture, her friends, her time at the asylum, and then her times with Kiba.

Was her life worth it? She smiled as she laid there dying.

'Yes. My life was worth living, all the friends I made, made up for this.' decided Kira as she took her last breath and the poison set in.

Soon, her eyes dropped and closed. Her body became paler, and her body sagged.

It was just like that.

It only took one second of being late for one of his friends to be taken away from him.

Kira… was dead.

"You fucking bastard!" shouted Tsunade, pointing at Danzo.

"That girl was innocent! That girl was killed in self defense! Kiba here was a witness and you did no investigation! I should let this out to the papers, there goes all the income and business to this place!" shouted Tsunade, all the young adults behind her all nodded furiously.

"She killed 300 people, Tsunade, she was destined to die this way." laughed Danzo as he pulled the needle from Kira's arm. Kiba walked up to him and Danzo merely stared.

A loud crunch echoed around the room as blood spurted form Danzo's now broken nose. Kiba had punched him.

"She never deserved this, she deserved better. She deserved life!" yelled Kiba as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Everyone was holding back tears, Tsunade's only of rage and the others of sadness.

Kira was dead, and it was because of him. It was because he hadn't spoken up to the guards, hadn't been fast enough. Hell he was the one who had told Yuki of the job here. It was his entire fault.

The papers had so many headlines.

"Murderer of 300, innocent?" read one; it went on to say how she had been a traumatized and abused child for her entire life and how the manger of the mental hospital killed her for killing someone in self-defense.

Kiba hadn't left his apartment in days, grieving over his friend. He had let her down, he had broken his promise.

The Akatsuki had been outraged and heartbroken; they had fueled the newspaper and had even led a protest at the mental hospital.

Eventually Danzo was put out of his job and no one would hire him. Soon he moved from the country, unable to sustain himself.

All that had taken merely a month after her death. The city then began to settle down and eventually she would become old news, forgotten.

But Kiba would always remember Kira. He would always remember one thing though. One thing he had actually written down. He would always stop to think about this, debate it.

Was Kira really insane? She had been a mentally traumatized girl, an abused child. Did that call for her having to be labeled insane? In Kiba's opinion, no. And now, the entire city was on Kira's side. But was Kira insane?

No one really knew if she was insane or just traumatized. Some people argued insane because she should have gotten over it, however others pointed out and argued that I that happened to them, they'd probably have killed themselves instead of went through the torture of living like Kira.

Kira was her own kind of insane, decided Kiba one day. She had been the kind of insane that was the good insane. The one that made him wish he had been moments quicker. He wished to go back in time and stop all this from happening.

"Kiba, if you could go back in time and stop something, what would you stop?" he remembered Kira asking once.

"I would stop my father from leaving." he had replied without missing a beat. Now however, he would stop Kira from dying. He would stop all her pain, all her suffering.

He would stop all the insanity, because Kira was not insane. No, she was Kira.

She was 1313.

She was the friend of the Akatsuki.

So many people's younger sister.

His friend.

All his friend's friend.

Kira, was Kira.

And that was all there was to it.

And so, Kiba thought, the insanity was over.

There was no more insane.

* * *

**AN-**

**Perhaps a sequeal? A prequel even about her time with the Akatsuki?**

**What did you guys think? **

**Was the story trash? Or was it worth your time?**

**Did you like Kira? **

**How was the ending? Sad? Weak? Did you even care?**

**Please let me now.**

**I would like to thank the 500ish readers, 3 reviewers, 1 favoriter, and 3 followers.**

**If you didn't like this story, please give my others a chance (Mainly Insomnia, it was my main focus and much better because i had a Beta and everything) **

**Goodbye**

**and remember, there was no more insane**


End file.
